El concurso
by nixagod
Summary: 1 chica, 6 chicas a las que le gusta, una idea algo loca para ganarselo que involucra a 6 chicos mas ¿que pasara? . entren soy mala con los summary ojala les guste y dejen reviews
1. Ren

Eran las 10:37 am y Hinata Hyuga iba caminando por la calle a su restaurante favorito "HISATE" para encontrarse con sus 5 mejores amigas

XxXAl llegar al restauranteXxX

-Hola Hinata, aquí estamos- grito una eufórica chica de cabellor rubios y ojos azules de una esbelta figura llamada Ino Yamanaka

-Buenos días Ino-chan-respondio la Hyuga con una sonrisa que solo ella puede dar

-Hinata-cha buenos días-le saludo una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos negros de una figura no tan esbelta como la de Ino pero no dejaba de ser bella llamaba Matsuri

-Buenos días Matsuri-chan-respondio Hinata con una reverencia a la ojinegra

-Hinata-chan aquí te dejamos un espacio,ven sientate junto a mi-le dijo una chica de un extraño cabello rosa y ojos jade muy bonita

-Muchas gracias Sakura-chan-le respondió la Hyuga mientra tomaba asiento en el sitio que le indico la oji jade

-Buenos días a todas-dijo una chica de cabellos mostaza y ojos verdes que acababa de llegar junto a una chica de cabellos castaños y dos chongitos con ojos color chocolate

-Buenos días Temari-chan TenTen-chan-dijo la de cabellos azabaches

-Hola Temari Tenten, siéntense-dijo Ino mientras señalaba ddos asiento vacios frente a ella

-Hola-dijo Sakura-llegan un poco tarde no creen-dijo la de cabellos de chicle

-Perdon nos estretuvimos en una tienda-le respondió la de los chongitos

-No importa-les interrumpió Matsuri porque ya conocía a sus amigas y tenían un temperamento explosivo y si esa conversión llegaba para mas podría haber algunos heridos

Estubieron hablando de trivialidades durante unos minutos hasta que llego el camarero

-Buenos días señoritas,que desean pedir-les pregunto un chico de un cabello de color anaranjado y ojos castaños y de un físico que a kilómetros se veía escultural

-Buenos días-le respondió Hinata que no noto la miraba que le dirijia ese chico-para mi un café con un pastel de fresa porfavor-termino de decir la Hyuga

-Para mi Un jugo de naranja y un pastel de chocolate-le pidió Temari

-Para mi un jugo de fresa-le pidió Sakura con una mirada un "poco" (notese el sarcasmo)lujuriosa

-Yo también un jugo de fresa porfavor-pidio Ino de igual manera que sakura

-Yo un Mocca con un sanwich-pidio Tenten un poco coqueta con ese chico

-Yo un desayuno continental-pidio Matsuri tranquila, no como sus otras amigas

-Bien, déjenme ver si entendí-dijo el chico- un café con y pastel de fresa-dijo mirando a Hinata,esta solo asintió-Un jugo de Naranja y un pastel de chocolate-dijo esta vez mirando a Temari, esta también asintió-Dos jugos de fresa-dijo que capto el asentimiento de Ino y Sakura- Un Mocca con un sanwich-dijo mirando a Tenten a lo que ella respondió con un "si"- y un desayuno continental-y Matsuri también asintió-bien su pedido estará en un rato

Luego de que el camarero se fuera las chicas empezaron a hablar

-Que chico mas guapo-dijo Ino mirando por donde se fue él

-Yo opino lo mismo que tu Ino-le dijo TenTen

-Si, es bien guapo-respondio Sakura

-Vieron como se le quedo observando a Hinata-dijo Ino

-Si-dijo TenTen-Que suerte tienes Hinata

-Ustedes creen – dijo Hinata-Yo no me di cuenta

-Como no te puedes dar cuenta de que y guapeton como el no te mira-dijo Sakura algo irritada por lo ingenua que es Hinata

-Hasta yo me di cuenta de cómo te miraba Hinata-interrumpio Temari

-Yo no veo que le ven a ese chico-dijo Hinata

-Bueno es que el es-pero Temari no pudo terminar porque el susodicho llego con los pedidos

-Bueno chicas aquí les traigo su pedidos-dijo para luego darle a cada una lo que pidieron-si ya no me necesitan me retiro-dijo el chico con una reverencia para irse pero Ino lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera "escapar"

-Disculpa, cual es tu nombre-le pregunto al chico la rubia

-Yo me llamo Ren-le respondió-si no hay nada mas me retiro

Luego de que Ren se fuera las chicas empezaron a hablar de él

-Vaya, que chico mas guapo-dijo Ino

-Si, la cerda tiene razón es muy pero muy guapo-dijo la pelirosa

-Es verdad-dijo TenTen

-ÉL ES MIO-empezo a gritar Temari

-NO-grito (adivinen quien) Matsuri y todas se le quedaron viendo porque ella que era un poco timida casi grita-Ren es mio

-No es de ninguna de las dos-dijo Ino-Es mio

-No, es MIO-esta vez la que dijo esto fue Tenten

-Ja, vieron como se me quedo mirando-dijo esta vez para sorpresa de todas la que hablo fue Hinata-Es mio como lo escucha M-I-O-dijo la oji perla

-Es MIO-grito Sakura

Y asi siguiero discutiendo de quien era él hasta que se dieron cuenta de que nada servia eso tenían que arreglarlo de otra forma en vez de gritarlo

-YA BASTA-grito Tenten

-Tenten tiene razo BASTA-la siguio Temari

-Pero entonces como vamos a decidir quien se queda con Ren-pregunto Matsuri  
>-Yo tengo una idea-dijo Ino-vamos a hacer una especie de concurso o algo asi y la que obtenga mas puntos gana-termino con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa que termino asustando a todas<p>

-Pero y si hay un empate-pregunto Sakura

-Eso lo discutimos cuando pase-termino por decir la rubia con la misma sonrisa

-Y puedes decirnos cual será ese "concurso" o lo que sea-pregunto Temari

-Si, claro-le respondió Ino-pero se los dire cuando vayamos a mi casa después de terminar la comida

-Bueno-dijo Matsuri con un puchero

Cual creen que sea el "concurso" (según Ino) que tengan que hacer?

Que les pareció?

Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? (voy a hacer mas, obviamente)

Creo que lo hice un poco corto pero prometo compensarlos :D


	2. La idea de Ino parte 1

Y asi pasaron 2 horas de que hablaron de Ren, y las chicas intentaban convencer a Ino de que les contara su idea. Cuando ya se dieron cuenta de la hora decidieron pagar la cuenta y para ese propósito llamaron a Ren.

Cuando él llego a la mesa donde se encontraban las chicas

-Aquí les traigo su cuenta son…-dijo mirando el papel en donde traia anotado el precio total de lo ingerido-32.46 $-termino con una sonrisa que las chicas sintieron que las derretía

-gracias- dijo sacando el efectivo de su bolso Sakura- aquí tienes, guapo-dijo guiñándole un ojo al cual este se sonrojo y asintió tomando entre sus manos el dinero

-gracias por comer aquí-dijo Ren para luego retirarse

-Bueno chicas vamos a mi casa y ahí les cuento mi idea para que una de nosotras se quede con ese guapeton-dijo Ino parándose e invintando a las chicas a que la siguieran a la salida y luego a su casa

Cuando ya estaban saliendo para subirse al carro de Ino y luego dirijirse a la casa de la susodicha Hinata noto que le faltaba su bolso y cuando se dio cuenta les dijo a las chicas y luego volvió adentro para encontrarse de que Ren estaba recogiendo su bolso y acercándose a ella

-Aquí tiene señorita se olvido su bolso-le dijo el chico a la peliazul

-G-Gracias- le respondió un poco sonrojada y nerviosa la chica por la cercanía del pelianaranjado

-De nada- le respondió él para luego dirijirse a la mesa donde antes se encontraban ella y sus amigas para recoger todo

Luego de que Hinata recuperara su bolso se dirijio a donde había dejado a las chicas- Cuando llego les explico lo que paso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras las otras la miraban con celos y algunas con un aura deprimida, TenTen y Matsuri, y otras amargadas, Temari, Ino y Sakura.

Cuando se les paso ese aura se volvieron a encaminar al auto de la rubia cuando llegaron las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta por ese auto tan glamuroso que tenia ino

-Vaya cerda que gran auto tienes-dijo la de cerdas rosadas

Las demás no cabian en el asombro de que su amiga tuviera un auto asi de glamuroso, era de color rojo, de vidrios polarizados, con techo corredizo (ahora estaba sin techo, por lo que parecía un deportivo), asientos de cuero, porta vasos, un televisor, asientos reclinables, un estéreo asombroso (era de esperarse de que el auto de ino tuviera un estéreo tan sofisticado con lo que a ella le gusta la musica) y como si fuera poco tenia teléfono.

-Gracias frentona-le respondió con cariño (sarcasmo) la rubia a la pelirosada- es mi lindo bebé

Cuando ino pronuncio las ultimas 4 palabras para luego abrazar a su "bebé" a todas se les respalo una gota por la frente

-Bueno que esperamos, vamos a subir al auto ya quiero saber cual es la idea de Ino- interrumpió Temari algo avergonzada de que ino siguiera abrazando a su auto en medio de toda la calle

-Bueno-le respndio la ojiazul- pero entren con cuidado, no quiero que nada le pase a mi bebé

De nuevo a todas les resbalo auna gota por la nuca

Cuando acabo el bochorsono momento que Ino les hizo pasar las chicas se subieron al auto

Hinata, TenTen, Matsuri y Temari iban atrás y Sakura e Ino iban adelante, cosa que a las chicas les pareció mala idea de que Sakura este junto a Ino que estaban de piloto y copiloto pero ellas no les hicieron caso y siguieron con su idea de cómo iban distribuidas todas en el dichoso auto

Cuando se estaban encaminando a uno de los barrios mas ricos de todo el país las chicas varias veces choca y las que se encontraban en la parte trasera del auto estaban sudando frio ya que la mayoría de las veces, por no decir todas, que casi chocas fue por culpa de que la pilot empezaba a discutir con su copiloto de cosas insignificantes.

Cuando porfin llegaron VIVAS a la casa de Ino se bajaron corriendo todas las chicas de atrás por temor a que la dueña del GRAN auto volviera a arrancar.

Ino bajo del auto y se encamino a la puerta principal de su casa para abrir y que sus amigas pudieran entrar.

Cuando entraron se volvieron a sorprender de lo bella que era la casa de Ino. No era muy grande pero tampoco era pequeña digamos era de espacio regular pero un poco mas que eso. La sala era de color blanco con pequeños adornos en morado como los cojines de los sillones y la alfombra tenia un tv led de 47 pulgadas y un juego blanco de sofás. No mas alla de la sala estaba el comedor se veía acogedor también era blanco con toques morados como los forros de las silla y las flores que estaban en el centro de la mesa y la vajilla también era morada. A las chicas no les sorprendia de que la casa sea de esos tonos porque todas sabían que el color favorito de ino era el morado y el blanco. La cocina era diferente era de madera los estantes y la cocina, refrigerador, microondas, cafetera, tostadora, etc eran de color otra vez morado pero aunque no lo crean esa combinación de colores hacia la cocina acogedora y moderna a la vez. Las chicas no alcanzaron a ver el resto de la casa cuando sintieron que Ino las jalaba hacia su habitación.

Cuando llegaron casi todo era morado excepto por pequeños toques en blanco y negro. La cama era de color morado y sus almohadas de color blanco con flores negras, tenia una alfombra negra morado, las paredes eran de diferentes colores una era morada, otra blanca y en la otra no se notaba de que color era porque estaba cuebierta de fotos de Ino con ellas, su familia, antiguos novios, etc. Su computadora era negra pero tenia pequeños stickers de flores moradas. Se notaba que Ino tenia mucha ropa por el tamaño del closet que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Tambien tenia un televisor LED de 37 pulgadas pegada a su pared con un reproductor de DVD y un estéreo muy avanzado.

Las chicas cuando revisaron todo se dieron cuenta de que era diferente a la vez anterior que fueron pero entonces se acordaron que a Ino no le gustaba estar muchos meses con el mismo estilo en su cuarto.

Temari, Ino, Sakura y TenTen se sentaron en la cama que era muy grando, mas o menos de tamaño queen, y Hinata y Matsuri se sentaron en el sofá que estaba debajo de la ventana y al lado de la cama de Ino.

Entonces las chicas empezaron a mirar a Ino esperando que ella diga cual era su idea

-Bueno chicas- empezó la rubia-quieren que les diga mi idea-pregunto la ojiazul a las demas que la observaban como si quisieran matarla por tanto suspenso por decir la dichosa idea

-YA CERDA DINOS TU IDEA-empezo a gritar la ojijade

-primer Sakura- empezó a hablar tranquilamente la rubia de ojos azules-NO ME LLAMES CERDA- grito la rubia mandando toda su tranquilidas al carajo-segundoles dire mi idea

- Por fin- suspiro una TenTen algo molesta pro tanta espera

XxX En otro lugarXxX

Un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules con tres marcas en cada mejilla que parecían bigote con un una figura muy bien definida estaba jugando con un chico de ojos negros, cabellera negra alborata también de una figura de impacto y una actitud seria football con otros 4 chicos. Uno tenia el cabello largo castaño atado en una coleta baja y ojos perlas, otro tenia el cabello negro atado en una coleta que le hacia parecer piña y ojos negros, el tercero tenia una cabellera rojiza ojos color aguamarina y un tatuaje del kanji del amor en lado izquierdo de su frente y el ultimo tenia cabellera castaña ojos castaños y dos extrañas marcas en sus mejillas que parecían colmillos de color rojo. Ellos se llamaban Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchica, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara Sabaku No y Kiba Inuzuka, el ultimo siempre estaba con su perro a donde fuera que vaya siempre iba con el akamaru un perro grande blanco.

-Chicos vamos a jugar el siguiente partido-decia entusiasmado Naruto

-Tsk, que problemático eres Naruto-dijo el Nara

-Naruto dejanos descansar hace menos de 2 minutos acabados nuestro primer partido ahora solo queremos sentranos tomar agua, y ver a las chicas hacer su clase de gimnasia-le dijo el Inuzuka al Namikaze a lo cual todos afirmaron y a Naruto no le quedo otra que descansar.

-Voy a traer el agua-dijo poniéndose en pie el Uchiha-ya vuelvo

-A mi me trae una limonada bien fría-le pidió Naruto antes de que se fuera

-Hmp-solo dijo antes de dirijirse a comprar el agua. Aunque la verdad el solo quería ver a las chicas en su clase de gimnasia y ya que la tienda del club estaba por ahí les dijo a los chicos que iria a traer agua para que no sospecharan nada. Lo que el no sabia era que todos lo conocían muy bien y ya sabían que solo que quería ir a ver a las chicas.

XxX En el cuarto de InoXxX

-Les dire mi idea-sigui Ino- primero todas sentemosnos en la alfombra-las chicas hicieron lo que dijo para saber mas rápido cual era es idea que las esta matando

Cuando todas se hubieron sentado Ino dijo

-Cada una elegirá a una de nosotras-dijo-por ejemplo yo elijo a Hinata-la susodicha se sorprendió de que la nombraran-ahora a Hinata le toca elegir a alguien que no sea yo-cuando termino le dirijio una mirada a Hinata incitándola a continuar

-Y-yo elijo a TenTen-chan-dijo Hinata algo sonrojada

-TenTen te toca-le dijo Ino

-Yo elijo a Temari-dijo la de los chongitos

-Yo elijo a Matsuri-siguio Temari

-Yo elijo a Sakura-chan-dijo Matsuri

-A mi solo me queda elegirte a ti cerda, digo Ino-termino la rosadita

-Y ahora que-pregunto Temari

-Ahora cada una elegirá un chico para su compañera-dijo-como a mi me toco Hinata el chico que yo elijo para ella es…-se quedo pensando un rato con el dedo en la barbilla-Naruto-dijo alegre por la gran idea que tuvo

-QUEEEEEEE!- se asombraron todas ya que sabían que Hinata no podía estar cerca de Naruto porque se desmayaba con solo estar cerca de él

-I-Ino-s-san co-como v-va a servir e-esto p-para de-decidi-dirnos-dijo nerviosa Hinata

-Ya verán pero primero sigamos-dijo Ino-Te toca elegir a ti Hinata-termino por decir Inos

-Pa-para TenTen-chan yo elijo a Neji-niisan-dijo la azabache

-Me toca-dijo levantando la mano TenTen-Yo elijo a Shikamaru para Temari-dijo la castaña

-Yo elijo a mi hermano Gaara para Matsuri-dijo Temari que sabia que Matsuri era igual que Hinata con Naruto

-Yo elijo a Sasuke-san para Sakura-chan-dijo Matsuri que todavía no entendía para que servia esto para saber quien se iba a quedar con Ren

-Yo elijo a Kiba-kun para Ino-cerda-termino Sakura la ronda de elegir el chico de la otra-Y ahora que-pregunto desesperada Sakura por tanta intriga

-Poco a poco Frentona, Poco a poco-dijo Ino haciendo con un dedo el movimiento del reloj-ahora nos toca ir de compras-dijo alegre Ino

-SIIIIIIIIIII-gritaron todas, menos Hinata, porque les encantaba ir de compras juntas

Todas se volvieron a subir al auto de Ino y se dirijieron a centro comercial SAILOUI. Despues de conducir 20 minutos en auto hacia el centro comercial.

Cuando llegaron todas estaban tan alegres como un niño en una dulcería.

-Bueno chicas ahora lo que vamos a hacer es elegir la ropa de nuestra compañera-dijo- como mi compañera es Hinata yo elegiré su ropa y asi sucesivamente-termino por decir Ino

Todas se preocuparon porque sabían que tipo de ropa le gustaba a Ino y Hinata era mas recatada

-Bueno vamos a comprar-grito Ino

-SIIIIII-gritaron todas estando deacuerdo con Ino

Cuando entraron al centro comercial era enorme todas se quedaron con estrellitas en lo ojos por la cantidad de tiendas de ropa que había

Comenzaron en el primer piso

-Bueno empezemos primero tenemos que comprar un vestido para su compañera-dijo Ino- Tienen que ser 2 vestidos, uno para fiestas formales, otro para playa y los dos vestidos tienen que ser del mismo color y ni importa si a su compañera no le gusta igual tiene que usarlo-dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa maléfica que hizo que a todas se les erizara la piel

-HAI-respondieron todas entrando al local de hermosos vestidos largos, cortos, escotados, cuellos de tortuga, manga larga, manga corta, topless, etc

Todas estuvieron buscando un vestido para su pareja durante 2 horas

Cuando tuvieron los vestidos para sus compañeras se los entregaron para que se los probaran


End file.
